


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser channels his inner Frannie





	Shut Up And Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: Shut Up And Kiss Me

Fraser was in Hell. More accurately, he was in a club named Hell.

The air was thick with the scent of sweat and body order. The room was full with people who were pressed against each other, but Fraser hardly noticed. He was transfixed by Ray.

Ray was dancing in the middle of the dance floor. The colourful lights that illuminated the floor made Ray’s hair glow like a spiky halo. His shirt was pulled across his chest and Fraser stared at the outline of Ray’s pectoral muscles. 

Ray moved with grace that Fraser envied. He wanted nothing more than to taste Ray’s lips and sweat damp skin, but he didn’t know how to ask.

He closed his eyes and channeled his inner Frannie, she was well versed in going after what she wanted. 

He opened his eyes and moved through the crowd of people with one objective in mind.

Moving close to Ray, he pressed himself against Ray.

‘What’s up?’ Ray asked over the thumping bass that filled the air.

Fraser took a deep breath and strengthened his resolve.

‘Shut up and kiss me.’

Ray turned around and grinned. He cupped Fraser’s cheek and Fraser nuzzled Ray’s hand. He was greedy for Ray touch.

‘I thought you’d never ask,’ Ray said as their lips brushed. 

Maybe being more like Frannie was a good thing. Of course he still didn’t understand her love daytime television, but perhaps it was an acquired taste.


End file.
